Will Halstead
Dr. Will Halstead is an Attending Emergency Physician at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center in Chicago Med. Biography :Chief ER resident Dr. Will Halstead, brother of Det. Jay Halstead. Halstead practiced medicine in New York before returning to his Windy City roots. He is the epitome of reliability and can always be counted on, in and out of the hospital. Appearances *'Chicago Med' (5 seasons, 96 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • iNO • Fallback • Mistaken • Malignant • Bound • Saints • Reunion • Choices • Clarity • Intervention • Guilty • Us • Hearts • Inheritance • Disorder • Withdrawal • Timing **'Season 2': Soul Care • Win Loss • Natural History • Brother's Keeper • Extreme Measures • Alternative Medicine • Inherent Bias • Free Will • Uncharted Territory • Heart Matters • Graveyard Shift • Mirror Mirror • Theseus' Ship • Cold Front • Lose Yourself • Prisoner's Dilemma • Monday Mourning • Lesson Learned • Ctrl Alt • Generation Gap • Deliver Us • White Butterflies • Love Hurts **'Season 3': Speak Your Truth • Nothing To Fear • Trust Your Gut • Naughty or Nice • Mountains and Molehills • Ties That Bind • Over Troubled Water • Lemons and Lemonade • On Shaky Ground • Down by Law • Folie à Deux • Born This Way • Best Laid Plans • Lock It Down • Devil In Disguise • An Inconvenient Truth • The Parent Trap • This Is Now • Crisis Of Confidence • The Tipping Point **'Season 4': Be My Better Half • When to Let Go • Heavy Is the Head • Backed Against the Wall • What You Don't Know • Lesser of Two Evils • The Poison Inside Us • Play By My Rules • Death Do Us Part • All The Lonely People • Who Can You Trust • The Things We Do • Ghosts in the Attic • Can't Unring That Bell • We Hold These Truths • Old Flames, New Sparks • The Space Between Us • Tell Me The Truth • Never Let You Go • More Harm Than Good • Forever Hold Your Peace • With a Brave Heart **'Season 5': Never Going Back to Normal • We're Lost in the Dark • In the Valley of the Shadows • Infection, Part II • Got a Friend in Me • It's All in the Family • Who Knows What Tomorrow Brings • Too Close to the Sun • I Can't Imagine the Future • Guess It Doesn't Matter Anymore • The Ground Shifts Beneath Us • Leave the Choice to Solomon • Pain Is for the Living *'Chicago Fire' (6 seasons, 15 episodes): **'Season 3': I Am The Apocalypse **'Season 4': Let It Burn • I Walk Away • Your Day Is Coming • Regarding This Wedding • The Beating Heart • What Happened to Courtney • I Will Be Walking • The Last One for Mom • Kind of a Crazy Idea **'Season 5': A Real Wake-Up Call • Deathtrap **'Season 6': Looking for a Lifeline **'Season 7': Going To War **'Season 8': Infection, Part I *'Chicago P.D.' (6 seasons, 16 episodes): **'Season 2': Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Number of Rats **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • You Never Know Who's Who **'Season 4': A War Zone • A Shot Heard Round the World • Emotional Proximity • Remember the Devil • Fork in the Road **'Season 5': Reform **'Season 6': Endings **'Season 7': Infection, Part III • Mercy Category:Characters Category:Chicago Med characters Category:Halstead family Category:Medical staff